


News not Easily Shared

by saturnulysses



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquistion
Genre: Angst, F/M, Trespasser - Freeform, Trespasser Spoilers, implied sexual!solas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnulysses/pseuds/saturnulysses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vena of the Meneva clan finally sees Solas again after two years, but can't keep a certain person secret from him any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	News not Easily Shared

"I will never forget you."

His words rang hollow as Vena watched Solas turn his back to her, committing himself to this plot Vena found so unreasonable and too treacherous for her to imagine him, her vhenan, doing. She admitted to herself that she also wanted the empire of ancient elves to return, but not like this. She loved her clan, she loved the present day elves overall, and she couldn't imagine life without them. She had to change his mind, somehow. She _had_ to.

But alas, the pain in her left arm was beginning to show itself again as the spread mark glowed over the entire limb and left her kneeling, only able to watch Solas walk away. She yelped in pain and grabbed her arm, bringing it closer to her. She wanted to cry but refused to. She didn't know how long she would last, but right now, it didn't matter.  
Right now, she had to tell him

As Solas was only a few feet away from the eluvian, Vena cried out to him, calling his name. He ignored her the first time, even though he really, really wanted to turn around and go to her. "Solas!" she cried again, louder, desperate for him to turn around. Fenedhis, she just wanted him to hear, at least.

" _You have a son!_ "

Solas stopped--froze in his tracks, just as he was about to enter the mirror. He couldn't have heard correctly. No, he couldn't have. It wasn't possible, anyhow, but... he slowly turned to Vena. "What?" he barely got out.

With all of her will, Vena stood, and took a few steps forward. Images of her son flashed before her eyes, worrying of his fate should Solas' plan succeed. She would not allow him to life a short life. Like she thought before, she had to change Solas' mind.

"You-- _we_ have a son," she stated, smiling for a single second and examined Solas' distorted face. She wasn't the best at reading people, but with a pretty good guess she figured that Solas was wondering how it happened, why it happened.

"That's not possible. We only--"

"Only once, I know," Vena said. She nodded, remembering her surprise when she found out she was pregnant in the first place. "He's little over a year old."

"And his name?" Solas asked, even knowing he should still walk away.

"Nevos," she answered. "He looks like you."

Solas wanted to smile at the thought, and felt sad at the idea of Vena having to raise him alone. He cursed himself for subjecting his own family to a death he was going to cause, to a world he was going to sink into chaos. His heart was filled with sorrow as he watched Vena become filled with an ounce of hope that he could maybe change his mind.

Things couldn't be that easy.

"He's back in Halamshiral," Vena said. "You could meet him, you could--"

"I cannot," Solas stated bluntly, closing his eyes, brushing away any ideas of what Nevos looked like. "I am sorry."

He turned around, not intending to look back, and entered the eluvian without another word. Vena cried after him, then took pity on herself for even thinking her idea would work. He normally listened to her, he almost always did, but it seemed he wasn't willing to hear any voice other than his own. A tear ran down her face, not for Solas, but for Nevos. She feared so much for him, and she was so afraid she was going to devastate him should she live with the mark any longer.

Vena heard running footsteps behind her. The previous eluvian had finally reactivated, which resulted in Cassandra, Dorian, and Cole hurrying to the Inquisitor's side. Cassandra got to her first. "All you all right?" she asked. "What happened to Solas?"

"He's gone," Vena answered plainly. "He... I will explain back in Halamshiral."

Cassandra nodded. "And what of your mark?"

Vena closed her eyes. "I need it cut off. Solas only bought me time. I need this damn thing off me." And honestly, she just wanted to see her baby.

Dorian furrowed his brow. "Vena, are you sure about this?"

Cassandra looked to her, eyes asking the same thing.

She nodded, weakly leading the way back to Halamshiral. "Come on, let's go."

The party followed, assisting their Inquisitor back to the Winter Palace. Vena was tired. Tired from battle, tired from the emotional strain the reunion caused her, tired of what the world had given her. She told herself and Solas she wouldn't give up on him, but that didn't mean she wouldn't give up on herself. She could feel her mind sinking into a deep pit, one she didn't know she could crawl out of.

Her only hope left was Nevos, and she had to make sure nothing would harm him.

Nothing.


End file.
